


The Declination

by Enosh_Maddocks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Time Lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enosh_Maddocks/pseuds/Enosh_Maddocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new rookies at the Celestial Intervention Agency embark on a galactic investigation across the Web of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this fic is hella old fic I began writting back in high school. This story takes place in the Doctor Who universe (the Whoniverse if you will) but does not feature any of the companions or the Doctor for that matter.

The Capitol, Gallifrey

  
“I understand you graduated from the Academy with a 93% grade point average.” said the old cardinal in green robes as he walked down a bright crystal hallway with a young, dark-skinned Time Lady with long black hair. “Yes sir, that’s true.” she replied to the old man, expressing discipline in her voice. Her name was Temperance. “That’s good to hear. You’re an Arcalian right? Your partner was a Prydonian. The two of you will get along famously…” joked the cardinal. She was a dignified young Time Lady with several graduate degrees from the Arcalian Academy. She excelled in temporal sciences, quantum mechanics, stellar engineering, and history of the cosmos. She was also notoriously known for her participation in recreational mathematics. Temperance made little friends whilst in the Academy presumably due to her devotion to her school work, or perhaps because she was just socially awkward.   
  
Regardless, she worked hard to get to where she was today. Temperance recalled the day when she was only eight years old and she was taken to stare into the Untempered Schism. It was staring into the raw power of space and time that inspired her to become who she was today. She wanted to visit new places, learn new things, study the Universe. And here she was now, a fully licenced survey agent on her way to meet her new partner and TARDIS. Temperance was proud of herself, she couldn’t help but smile.   
  
The two of them reached the end of the crystal hallway. “Here we are.” The cardinal in green robes opened a door and showed Temperance to the TT capsule docking bay. The TT capsule docking bay was a large hangar with rows of TARDISes. Through out the docking bay were technicians, mechanics and agents all scurrying about doing their own business. Temperance followed the cardinal to a young man sitting on a chair joking socializing and exchanging laughs with the TARDIS technicians. The cardinal directed his hand at the young man. “Allow me introduce you to your partner Temperance.” The young man stood up off his chair and shook hands with Temperance. “No, please, allow me cardinal Mystagogue.” insisted the young Time Lord, “I am the Justiciar. Honourary degrees in history and temporal engineering. Now a sprinting young member of the Celestial Intervention Agency.” The Justiciar had white skin, long brown hair and green eyes. Temperance could sense his cheekiness in his voice. “Pleasure’s all mine.” replied Temperance.   
  
Temperance could tell that she will have to tolerate a lot with this guy. It was a sense she’s had developed from her Academy days from putting up with her room mates and their bullshit. The Justiciar bent down to retrieve his cup of Gallifreyan noodles next to his chair and finished eating. “My name is Temperance. I’m a graduate from Arcalian Academy.” The Justiciar smiled, “Yes, I know. You were on their recreational maths team. You sure showed them lot from the Patrexes Academy.” Temperance crossed her arms. “Thanks.” The Mystagogue left the two to get to know each other. Soon after a technician came to them. “Allow me to show you the TT capsule you two shall be using.” The technician brought them to a tall, silver vessel. “Here she is.” said the technician, “A Type 93 Mark III TT capsule. Be careful with her, I just fixed the Relative Continuum Stabilizer.” The Justiciar circled it. “An acceptable vessel, lets go check out the interior shall we?” The technician tossed the Justiciar the key, who in turn tossed it to temperance who hastily caught it. Temperance opened the TARDIS door and the two of them stepped inside. 


	2. Into the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had written in a script format.

**THE CAPITOL, GALLIFREY**

**[In a electronic, temporal observatory, a scientist receives strange readings from her computer. She calls for an audience with her advisor]**

**CHANCELLOR:**  What news have you for me?

 **SCIENTIST:**  I’m picking up some strange readings from a space-time rift on Sol III. A minor series of unstable rift fluctuation, nothing too serious, but still worth checking out. 

 **CHANCELLOR:**  I’ll deploy a few tyros. It will make for good practice.

——

**[Meanwhile at the TARDIS docking bay, Temperance and the Justiciar were getting accustomed to their TARDIS. The Justiciar was trying to navigate his way through the constantly changing rooms and corridors of the TARDIS]  
**

**The JUSTICIAR:**  You ridiculous ship! Will you stop moving the rooms around?

 **TARDIS:**  I will when I make up my mind.

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  About what?

 **TARDIS:**  The problem older TARDISes had in the past was that it took a considerable amount of time to get from one part of the vessel to another, especially when an interior is potentially infinite. Thus, modern TARDIS models are equip with the feature to move and shift the rooms around to the needs of the pilot and passengers. Thus, newer models such as myself were designed to fix that problem.

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  Ok, problem is that you are currently doing the exact opposite of what you just said. 

 **TARDIS:**  “Currently” is irrelavent to me. I exist across the Web of Time simultaneously, albeit it not all at once.

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  That to is contradictory!

 **TARDIS:**  My interior is potentially infinite. I’m arranging my configuration for the sake of convenience. My Architectural Configuration room shall reconfigure my interior the way I see fit.

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  Fine! Just take me back to the console room!

 **TARDIS:**  Hmph! Very well.

**[the TARDIS configured a door to appear in front of the Justiciar]**

**The JUSTICIAR:**  Thanks.

**[The Justiciar opens the door. To his surprise it was not the console room, but the bathhouse where Temperance was currently bathing]**

**The JUSTICIAR:**  What the?! I can explain!

 **TEMPERANCE:**  Get out! Get out! Get out!

 **TARDIS:**  Oops. Was that the bathhouse? My bad.

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  Temps, I think the ship has developed an attitude.

***BEEP* *BEEP***

**TARDIS:**  It appears we have recieved a message from the Celesial Intervention Agency. 

 **TEMPERANCE:**  We have? TARDIS, if you could so kindly clothe me? 

 **TARDIS:**  Sure, why not?

 **TEMPERANCE:**  Justiciar, come! Our first mission awaits!

**[Temperance and the Justiciar arrive in the console room]**

**TEMPERANCE:**  TARDIS, please play message.

**_*CHANCELLOR:_ Agents, I need you to go investigate a series of unstable rift fluxuations on Sol III, Mutter’s Spiral, Silurian Era. I’ll send you the details to your TARDIS.**

**The JUSTICIAR:**  TARDIS, information on Sol 3? 

 **TARDIS:**  Sol III, also known as Earth. Located in the Sol system, Sector 8023 of the Third Quadrant of Mutter’s Spiral. Twin planet to Sol X. Notable sentient inhabitants: Homo Reptilia, Homo Sapiens, Haemovores. Homeworld capital of the Great and Bountiful Human Empires. The epoch we are being sent to investigate is before the Humanian Era; during the height of Silurian civilization.

 **TEMPERANCE:**  Alright. Let’s take a look at these readings. Hm, what do you make of them?

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  They look too fluctuated to be natural. Possibly some disruption from locals experimenting with time technology. Let’s go check it out. 

**[Temperance enters the co-ordinates into the console and they dematerialize]**

**The JUSTICIAR:**  Now then, environment status on destination?

 **TARDIS:**  Oxygen levels are two times higher than that on Gallifrey. Planetary radiation belt is not  _fully_  developed yet, but still blocks out enough to make the planet safe and viable. The environment is extremely warm; the planet is inhabited by large dangerous reptilian creatures. However our destination is near a Silurian city so we should be good. We are arriving on the micro-continent of Avalonia. Future site of the Island of Britain in the Humanian Era. 

**[Their TARDIS materializes in a jungle outside a beautiful advance city. Their TARDIS was disguised as some sort of tall metal box-shaped electrical transformer. Pterodactyls flew above them, dinosaurs drank from a nearby watering hole, and the sun shined down on the ferns and tropical plantlife]**

**TEMPERANCE:** Here we are. Right on top of the rift. Let’s get a closer look at those temporal disturbances…

 **The JUSTICIAR:**  This rift has been active a lot lately. Perhaps the locals have found alien time tech that washed up through it and are reverse-engineering it? 

 **TARDIS:**  I have located the exact source of the disturbances. 

 **TEMPERANCE:**  Excellent. Where abouts?

 **TARDIS:**  Not far. Take these communicators, I shall direct you to it.

**[The TARDIS console produced two wrist communicators]**

**TEMPERANCE:** Can’t you just take us there?

 **TARDIS:**  I cannot. I must stay relative to the causal nexus. The Rift is highly unstable and can throw us out of sync. Besides, materializing at the destination may compromise our investigation. Should you run into trouble, just use your Time Rings to teleport back to the console room.

 **The JUSTICIAR:** Alright then, let’s go.

**[Temperance and the Justiciar proceeded to exit their TARDIS]**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
